Derek Hale (Season 2)
As the new Alpha, Derek is focused on building a new werewolf pack in Season 2. He attempts to recruit Scott but is rebuffed. Derek finds Isaac cowering in a grave and offers him help. Later Isaac Lahey seeks him out and requests to join the pack. He forces Scott to watch as the hunters kill an Omega in the woods to show him how dangerous his life would be without a pack. ("Omega") Isaac is taken to jail. Derek shows up and asks Scott to help him break him out. They go to Issac's house and find evidence of his dad's abuse. Derek and Stiles attempt to break Isaac out of jail. ("Shape Shifted") Derek seduces Erica into the pack with the promise that his bite will cure her epilepsy and the side effects from her medications. He then focuses on Boyd, an unpopular loner, for the third member of his new pack. Scott confronts Erica, Isaac and Derek in a skating rink. Derek injures him and the wound doesn't instantly heal. ("Ice Pick") Derek is training Isaac and Erica to the point of exhaustion because the hunters are planning something and they have to beware the new creature too. He is trying to keep them alive and trying to teach them everything he knows quickly. He and Stiles get trapped by the creature in the school's swimming pool. He recognizes the creature as a Kanima. ("Abomination") After Jackson becomes paralyzed by kanima venom, Derek turns his attention to Lydia as the next likeliest suspect. Once Lydia suffers no ill effects from the venom, Derek is convinced and decides to kill her. Scott says Lydia might simply be immune but Derek argues that he's never seen or heard of anything like that. Scott points out that Derek doesn't know a lot of things like why Jackson's system rejected the bite. After Scott, Allison and Stiles defeat both Erica and Isaac, Derek says he believes that Scott has formed his own pack with his human friends. ("Venomous") Derek faces off against Jackson kanima. Derek lands some blows but mainly just tries to stay clear of the creatures claws until Chris Argent shows up and starts shooting. He follows the kanima to a club where it attacks and paralyses several dancers. Danny is among them. Then it’s all “panic at the disco” as Derek shows up all wolfed out and uses his claws to slash the kanima’s throat. ("Frenemy") Derek tells Isaac and Erica they need help from Scott and his friends to stop the kanima because it is more powerful than he first thought. After Erica is injured, he breaks her arm to trigger the healing process. Scott proposes a temporary alliance to stop the kanima. ("Restraint") Scott works with Derek and Dr. Deaton on a plan to subdue Jackson but when the time comes to implement it, The hunters show up at the warehouse and start shooting. Boyd helps Derek fight the hunters. Derek hears Scott howl and comes to his rescue. He finds him in a room full of wolfsbane vapor. Allison's mom attacks him with a knife. Derek seems to be overcome by the vapor and she beats him easily and escapes. ("Raving") Derek tries to lock up his pack on the full moon since he hasn't had time to train them to control their shifts. The plan goes badly when all three escape. Lydia subdues him with wolfsbane powder and uses him to bring Peter Hale back to life. ("Party Guessed") After Dr. Deaton brings him back to consciousness he goes to help Scott and Stiles at the police station. However, Jackson paralyzes him before he can help anyone. ("Fury") Derek is on the run, hiding from the hunters after the events at the Sheriff's Office. He's hold up at Hale House when both Erica and Boyd announce they are leaving him to seek another Alpha. Peter Hale comes to offer his support and the two fight. In the end Peter manages to convince him that he knows how to and wants to help save Jackson. ("Battlefield") Derek and Peter try to recruit Scott and Isaac to help them save Jackson and stop Gerard. Once they learn that Jackson was dead but is now cocooned in venom, they figure out that he is transforming into a bigger and badder Kanima. Derek pretends to want to save Jackson, but then decides there isn't enough time and conspires with Peter to kill him instead and stop Gerard in the process. After fighting with the Kanima, they manage to sink their claws into Jackson in human form and kill him a second time. Peter reveals to Isaac that the reason Derek has been trying to build his pack so fast is because he knew an Alpha Pack was coming to Beacon Hills. ("Master Plan")